


To Dial Pegasus

by Leyenn



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Talents Series - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Talents Fusion, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, OT3, Polyamory, Polyandry, Pre-Slash, Telekinesis, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Threesome, Threesome – F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: The SGC discover a new Talent right when they need him.Kinktober prompt: Telepathic bonds.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	To Dial Pegasus

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fusion with the Pegasus-era of the _Talents of Earth_ series, when Talent is still not something widely known about or understood. There are no official Primes and they're only just figuring out how to teleport. Talent isn't linked purely to the ATA gene, but the ability to gestalt is. See the end notes for Talents-specific terminology.

Jack's never met the pilot assigned to him when he's ready to leave McMurdo, but he immediately gets a feeling he's learned not to ignore over the last eight or so years.

 _Either of you ever heard of a Major Sheppard?_ He accompanies the question with the image of the man next to him: short but messy black hair, tired eyes, impressively sarcastic smile.

 _I don't recognise the name._ Daniel is curious. _Someone in the Project?_

_Hasn't been read in, but he's about to get the basics. McMurdo was short staffed._

_I'll look him up,_ Sam sends, from back in Colorado. _Precautionary, or…?_

 _He's got that look._ He knows they'll understand what he means. Not everyone who manifests Talent has a trauma in their past, but it's common enough. _Check his record-_

 _Already done._ Sam's mental tone is affectionately amused that he even asked. _Found it. Black mark for disobeying a direct order after a helo crash in Afghanistan. He saved three servicemen, one officer died. At least one of the servicemen testified that there was no way Sheppard should have been able to get them free of the wreck alone._

 _That could do it._ Daniel's mind is already working, Jack can practically hear it. _You're with him now? I'll meet -_

 __The thought cuts off suddenly, replaced by a burst of surprise and panic that smacks through his head. _Shit! Jack! Get on the ground, now!_

 __"Sheppard," he starts to say, but it's too late.

  


* * *

  


_Well, he's a Talent, even if he doesn't know it. A damned strong one, too. We need to try him in the chair._

__Surprise/excitement from Sam. _Really, that strong?_

 _McKay will be thrilled._ Daniel fills that thought with a grin. _You're sure you're okay?_

_A little dizzy, but that's just Sheppard's flying. You know what it's like when another Talent moves you around. McKay's got a goosegg set up in the chair room, right?_

_All the better to beat Carson with._

Jack grins back. _Do me a favor, don't tell him just yet. Let's give the great technopath a little going-away surprise._

 _When I'm not there, of course,_ Sam sends with playful mock-annoyance. _Take pictures for me._

 _In stereo,_ Daniel promises, gleeful. 

  


* * *

  


Daniel's always had a sense about people. It's the same sense that made him run away from his second foster home at the age of eleven – three times, even though he'd been a model foster kid before and after, even though there was no way he could have known about Howard's proclivities. It's the same sense that made him take anthropology; because people fascinate him, and it's far easier to pin his leaps of insight on a degree than on _I just know this_. It's the same sense that made him trust Catherine and violently dislike General West: the same sense that dragged him toward Jack like a magnet the second they met, and _clicked_ so hard with Sam in the cartouche room on Abydos that he actually felt it happen.

To Daniel's brain, they both practically sing with Talent. He didn't know what it was, back then, but he's had years to understand it now. He's met a few others along the way who set his empathy off so explosively – Skaara, Janet, Siler, Svetlana, annoyingly McKay – but even with the SGC actively looking for Talent in their recruitment now, they're still few and far between. 

He'd be certain about Major John Sheppard even if Jack hadn't said a word. 

_He could be as strong as you,_ he sends to Jack, before the elevator doors even open. _And you just found him on McMurdo?_

 _Just chillin'._ Jack grins shamelessly as he steps out into the base proper. Daniel rolls his eyes and kisses him hello.

He's used to the touch of Jack's mind, and Sam's, but there's still nothing quite like the warmth of actual soft lips against his. Jack leans into him for an indulgent moment and rests a hand on his hip, sends him pleasure/relief at being able to do that, too.

The reaction from Sheppard is unmistakable – shock/fear so tangled they're almost the same thing, incredulity, and the sharp ice-pick stab of longing. Emotions are the most complex language Daniel's ever learned, but that particular phrase is one he's felt from too many people over the years – one as painful and distinctive as a fingerprint.

_Ah, he's at least a little queer, too._

__Jack doesn't need to ask how he knows. Sympathy fills his mental voice. _Well, that might make him easier to co-opt, at least._ "Major John Sheppard; Doctor Daniel Jackson."

Sheppard's expression is slack, as if he doesn't know what to show first. Daniel gives the brightest smile he has and offers his hand. 

"Good to meet you. Jack gave you the seven-minute briefing, I'll take over from here. We've got something I'd like to show you."

  


* * *

  


"So I just… sit in it." Sheppard looks dubious. Daniel doesn't blame him. It's a pretty tall tale to swallow – the stargate and the Ancients alone, without being told he's probably got some kind of mental superpower and they want him to try operating the same technology that nearly shot him out of the air.

"Yep." Jack bounces on his heels a little; Daniel can feel his excitement like a tight-strung cord between them. "Just take a seat. It's easy."

"If it's so easy, how come you need me to do it?"

"Well, maybe it's not _easy_." Jack shoots him a look. _Help me out here?_

"What Jack means is, if you have the kind of Talent we think you have, it should be straightforward." He attaches the last of the goosegg sensors under Sheppard's mess of hair, at least as best he can. "All right, whenever you're ready."

Sheppard eyes the readout on the screen set up beside the chair. "Those are my brainwaves."

"Yes." 

"And you think, when I sit down in this thing, it's going to do something to my brain?"

"Actually, we think your brain is going to do something to _it_."

"Major." Jack takes an impatient step forward. " _Sit._ "

Sheppard sits.

Three things happen at once. The chair slides back and lights up like a Christmas tree; the goosegg goes wild; Jack whoops with delight, grabs Daniel's face with both hands and kisses him. _Told ya!_

 __He laughs into Jack's mouth, and in his head. _And I believed you!_ He pats Jack's chest, deliberate in how he keeps his hand there when he turns back to Sheppard – who's staring at them with wide eyes, every muscle frozen to the spot, crazy hair outlined against the bright blue of the chair. _Let's try something,_ he suggests only to Jack, and then switches his attention.

_Major, can you hear me?_

__Sheppard's eyes go from wide to truly wild. "What the – did I –"

 _Yep,_ Jack sends. 

Daniel grins. _Hey, Rodney, we need you in the chair room._

  


* * *

  


Jack dreams, except in the dream he's not just Jack, he's beyond being a single mind, he's… _they_ aren't separate at all, merged so completely that it's impossible to remember where they should come apart. The glorious melody of the Ancient gestalt is singing through them, picked up by his mind and carried into the merge; it's a power like they've never known, so much power, everything feels so _easy_ and the gestalt is still pulling them _together,_ closer and closer…

He wakes up suddenly in his bunk in McMurdo, flopped on his belly and hard as a rock against the thin mattress, somehow already panting for breath. He doesn't even think before he's roughly stripping his cock and biting the pillow to keep quiet. It's not the first time he's had that dream since it really happened, but _Damn, that dream…_

 _Oh god, I know._ There's the strain of need in Daniel's thoughts, identical to his own. They don't need to be miles apart for him to know Daniel's hand is around himself, too, and working just as hard. _Sam?_

 _Sorry._ She isn't, he can tell. _I forgot – about the time difference –_

_Where are you?_

Sam answers with a flashed image of her shower: the blurred shape of herself in the mirror through the condensation; the air hot and humid, water almost-scalding on her naked skin; the barely-there scent of her shampoo. The cool tile against her back and the hand moving between her thighs, fingers on her clit –

 _Oh,_ Daniel thinks. Wonder and need. _Oh, Sam…_

 __The way Daniel's thoughts shimmer when he's so close to coming is indescribably hot. It's like he's losing coherence from the subatomic level upward.

 _Ah, shit,_ he sends back, desperate, climbing right to the edge. _So fucking close already…_ It's not a patch on the way their minds merged together when he was in that chair, but it's beautiful and intense and incredible all on its own, feeling them both with him even from so far apart. _Come, come on, harder, come on –_

 __Daniel gets there first, Sam a split second later, and then he's bucking his hips and spilling into his hand, groaning into the pillow still clenched between his teeth. Thank god the stars on his shoulders got him a single bunk, but McMurdo isn't exactly the most private place to jerk off even in the middle of the night.

 _Sorry,_ Sam giggles. As if saying it a second time will be any more believable. _I miss you guys._

 _We noticed,_ Daniel sends wryly. __

_Couldn't miss it, apparently._ He swings himself up on unsteady legs and goes in search of a towel.

  


* * *

  


"One day," Jack says without blinking as Sam appears in the converted isolation room that's currently serving as the base of Talent operations, "you're gonna figure out how to 'port all the way to Antarctica and save me that damned flight."

She releases the gestalt that got her six levels up in the blink of an eye, letting the generator in the corner of the room wind back down to idle. "We'll probably need a bigger naquadah generator for that."

"I bet I could get Hammond to sign off." He spins his chair to face her. _C'mere, I missed you._ A teasing grin. _Even with your little wake up call._

 __Sam laughs and climbs into his lap, straddling his thighs, holding the chair still with her mind to keep from spinning madly while she gets settled. Jack grins up at her, both hands on her back and pulling her in close.

The beauty of telepathy is that she doesn't have to choose between catching up or kissing him first. 

_So, Sheppard's going to join the Atlantis expedition?_

_Yup._ Jack runs his fingers through her hair. _You know how persuasive Daniel can be. McKay's ecstatic, obviously. Beckett's relieved._

 _I think we're all relieved about that._ Carson is a great healer and a passing telepath, but he's shown no ability to gestalt, no matter Rodney's increasingly desperate attempts to get him to learn.

 _Damn right._ Jack moves to nuzzling his way down her throat, making her shiver when he hits the sensitive spot he's looking for. "Mmm… you really did miss us."

"Of course I did." She strokes his hair absently with light fingers. If Jack just wants to take his time enjoying every inch of her skin he can reach, then she's really not going to stop him. "Mmm. When do we get Daniel back?"

 _They'll be bringing the new golden boy for his orientation next week._ Jack leans back and puts a finger to her lips. _Now stop talking._

 __Sam grins and does exactly that.

  


* * *

  


"So how come you can't do this?"

Daniel chuckles under his breath at what must be a burst of irritation from Rodney; even though Sam can't sense it herself, it doesn't exactly take Talent to notice. She makes another slight adjustment to the portable naquadah generator on the table, 'listening' to the note as it changes. Her own generator is tuned to a bright four-lined C-sharp note, but Sheppard seems to be finding it easier the lower down the scale they go.

Rodney scowls. "We don't know. Our working theory is it has something to do with expressing the Ancient gene."

"But this," Sheppard points to the generator, "isn't Ancient, right? You built this?" 

Sam nods. "Yeah, I did." 

"I can't use one, either," Daniel says. "But I can boost Sam, or Jack. We're hoping if you can learn from Sam, then McKay might be able to merge with you the same way."

_Did Rodney just blush?_

__Daniel makes no outward sign at all that he heard her, but there's a smirk in his mental voice. _Not just blush. Not that I blame him, Sheppard's not exactly hard to look at._

 _Well, I wish him luck. Maybe we should start a pool._ She locks the generator casing back up and sits back. "All right, John, try now." __

 __She feels Sheppard lean into the generator; it hums in a perfect G1, and Rodney's eyes go wider than ever as Sheppard promptly disappears.

_Hey guys, I think that's the one. This mountain has a great view from the top!_

  


* * *

  


"Dialling in T-minus two minutes, General," Walter says from the corner desk. In the gate room below the window, Sheppard is geared up and ready to go at the head of the expedition team beside Weir; McKay and Beckett stand right behind him, the case containing three G1-tuned portable naquadah generators waiting between them.

Jack sits back in his chair and shakes himself out. These new chairs are pretty damned sweet, with open sides that make it comfortable to stretch out both hands for theirs. "Okay, kids," _let's do this._

 __Fingers lace between his own on either side. He opens his mind up and draws Daniel into the merge first; familiar, gentle and vibrating with excitement. It's easy now, the way their minds fit together, opposites in so many ways that complement each other perfectly. It's not as intense or complete a merge as Antarctica, without the power of the Ancient outpost behind them, but it's still intoxicating as all hell.

 _I hope Sheppard figures this out with someone,_ Daniel thinks. 

Jack smiles. _Who knows, maybe it'd even mellow McKay out a little._ He reaches for Sam and she joins the merge instantly, as smooth as silk: a warm presence that fills places in his mind and Daniel's they never knew were empty, the missing piece that makes them complete – just as familiar, bright and energetic, a burst of power singing at a perfect C-sharp pitch. 

_Generators are online at ninety-six percent and holding. Everything looks good from this side._

__Daniel pulls across the monitor beside his chair, with its detailed shipping schedule and clear feed from the level seventeen storage space that's bursting at the seams with equipment and supplies, all ready to be 'ported down to the gate room the moment the gate opens. _Payload looks good, Jack._

_Siler?_

__Level seventeen is as clear as if Siler were standing right beside him. _We're ready down here when you are, General. No changes to the agreed schedule so far._

_Sheppard?_

__He sees Sheppard turn and look at the men arrayed behind him, standing tall against the backdrop of the first chevron locking into place. _Atlantis Talent team is ready and waiting, General._

_Get set up as soon as you're through. We don't know if telepathy is gonna work through the gate to another galaxy, so keep radio contact open at all times._

__Sheppard looks up through the window, throws him a jaunty salute. _Yes sir._

 __The eighth chevron locks, and Hammond's voice echoes up from the control room below. "Atlantis expedition, you have a go."

 _Thirty-eight minutes and counting,_ Daniel thinks into the merge. _Think we can do it for real?_

 _One way to find out._ Sam leans into her new generator, brings it whining up to a fever pitch. __

 __Jack grins. _Time to go to work._

  


* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> Goosegg: an extremely sensitive EEG, set up specifically to provide visible evidence of Talent being used.
> 
> Gestalt: when a Talent (usually a telepath or telekinetic) channels power from an external source (such as a generator or the Ancient outpost) to boost the range or scale of their Talent.


End file.
